


A Change in the Wind

by WingsofGold



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ is a Slut, M/M, Mention of sex, Save me from this hell, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, jj is also sad, my server is yoi and yugioh trash, so here you go, this is easily the worst thing i have ever written, what even is this garbage, yugi takes no shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofGold/pseuds/WingsofGold
Summary: JJ is heartbroken after Isabella dumps him; all that he has left are his hung-up skates and his Duel Monsters deck. But when Kaiba announces a tournament to crown the King or Queen of Domino City, JJ takes the opportunity to become the King once again. What he didn't know is that he would face a certain duelist that would fire him back up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is... I have no explanation for this. Happy hella late Valentine's, Pot of Boob. You asked for JJ, so I (begrudgingly) gave you JJ. You're lucky that I love you, punk. Don't forget to draw two cards from your deck.

Unknown to all of his fans, JJ was actually a pretty good at Duel Monsters.

Isabella, a fan of the game, surprisingly, taught him how to play pretty early on in their relationship. However, he never bothered to test his luck with any tournaments or competitions, since he was already the king of figure skating.

Or, at least, that’s what he thought.

He cracked at the Grand Prix Final and, in the end, only placed in third. For JJ, a hopeless self-critic, this wasn’t enough. He started lashing out at Isabella, unable to contain his anger and self-hatred from performing his worst routine ever. After dealing with enough of JJ’s bullshit, Isabella called off their engagement.

The immense regret ate at him from the inside. JJ lost hope. He couldn’t bring himself to skate, and he couldn’t ever find joy since he accidentally pushed the love of his life away. What was he supposed to do?

It was shortly after the Grand Prix Final when Kaiba announced a new tournament, proclaiming that the winner would become the King or Queen of Domino City. Now that was enough to bring JJ out of his stupor. He decided that he would battle to, once again, become King, but more importantly, to honor his lost love by playing the game that she loved.

And so, JJ traveled to Japan shortly after the Grand Prix Final, eyes alight with determination to crawl his way back up to the top. It didn’t take JJ long to qualify for the finals. After all, he was destined to be the King, what else could be expected? After defeating the goddamn lovechild of Willie Robertson and Keith Urban, followed by some blond Boston loser with a mullet, he finally reached the deciding match.

He was placed up against a rather odd-looking, but striking boy: Yugi, was it? He seemed benign at first, but with the blink of an eye, he was a deadly tornado, asserting his presence with alarming magnitude and causing whiplash with a single glance. The intrepid young man was currently giving him his undivided attention, tactfully scrutinizing him with stormy eyes. Standing face-to-face in the duel ring, JJ realized it: something about this boy was pulling him in.

His sharp, amethyst eyes reminded him of the powerful oceanic daggers Isabella hurled at him when they were arguing. His full lips, stretched into a smoldering smirk, reminded him of Isabella’s taunting grin that she always wore while she was destroying JJ in a duel (which was every duel they had). His lithe, sexy figure reminded him of passionate, white-hot nights poured over ice and chardonnay, nights when JJ was happiest.

Yes, it was hard to deny— JJ was helplessly sucked in by Yugi.

“Please step forward to cut each other’s decks,” the referee called out.

JJ sauntered over to the center of the duel ring, wielding sudden confidence that he hadn’t had since the break-up. When the two duelists reached the middle, JJ looked directly into Yugi’s eyes and grinned smugly. “Won’t you cut my deck, baby?”

After watching JJ’s battle with Jounouchi, Yugi already disliked this man for his cheap tricks and his refusal to take dueling seriously, but now, his mild aversion was hatred. Yugi’s eyes widened in outrage—how dare this man belittle him before the battle even starts! “Excuse me?” he growled.

Feisty. JJ liked that a lot.

“Mmm, you heard me. Cut. My. Deck. You’ll do that, won’t you, sweetheart?” JJ cooed sarcastically, snatching Yugi’s deck from his hands and cutting it with practiced ease.

“I am not your ‘sweetheart,’” Yugi snarled, eyes blazing. “Your lack of dueling spirit will only get you into trouble. I won’t let you get away with insulting the skills of my friend, JJ!”

Yugi grabbed JJ’s deck and cut it, refusing to look the Canadian in the eye. He hastily reached for his own deck and whipped back around to storm back to his side of the ring, but not before JJ reached out and grabbed his ass. Yugi choked on his own breath, flinging his arm back without second thought to strike the offender. However, JJ was already strolling back over to his side, clearly proud of himself.

“Oops, my hand slipped,” the former skater cackled.

“You disgusting pig! Do not touch me like that ever again. Prepare to be completely destroyed, JJ!”

JJ didn’t falter at all. “I can’t wait, sugar.”

Yugi growled and thudded back over to his side, shoving his deck into the duel disk. After they were ready and received a nod of affirmation from the referee, the battle began.

“Duel!” They both yelled.

“I draw first—draw! I place Celtic Guardian in attack position. I also set one card. I end my turn,” Yugi commanded.

JJ couldn’t seem to get himself to focus on the duel; those scorching eyes were getting him too excited. How intense would a night with this boy be? He craved to find out.

“I place Battle Ox in attack position!”

As the duel went on, JJ was having slight difficulty keeping up with Yugi. He couldn’t keep his daydreams at bay; he pictured making out with the beautiful boy in a battle for dominance. It was so easy to imagine the spiky-haired teenager straddled on top of him, aggressively blending pain with pleasure. But no matter how ferocious Yugi may be, JJ would win the power struggle. It was only natural.

He would flip them over and pin Yugi down, caressing and kissing all the way down his gorgeous body while the boy stared defiantly, yet acquiescently up at him. He would rip off that tiny tank top, yank down those sinfully tight pants, and play with him until his unrelenting composure finally broke.

“-and I attack JJ directly!”

Fuck. He really should’ve been paying more attention. He was down to 2000 life points now. Oh, well.

“I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in defense mode!” JJ yelled. He really hoped that he could pull himself back together. He looked up from his deck and saw Yugi sinisterly sneering at him with unwavering poise. 

Never mind. That smirk sent JJ straight back into the gutter.

He couldn’t help but picture those pretty lips wrapped around his dick, blustery eyes staring straight into him as he crudely sucked. He could imagine Yugi trying to resist the pleasure with all his might as he greedily ate out his little ass. But eventually, the boy would falter and come right into his hands— JJ would surely knock the bratty duelist down to size. 

He nearly salivated when he started thinking about fucking Yugi into the mattress. The headstrong teenager would take his dick so well, as if it were no challenge at all. He would be so far gone that he would just let go and scream out in pleasure, crying out when JJ nailed his prostate. JJ would fuck that ass over and over again, and he would definitely savor the sight of his cum oozing out of it once he was done.

God, these images in his head were really getting too far; he had to make this boy his before it drove him crazy.

And what good timing, it was his turn. Now would be the best time to take his chances. He pointed at Yugi, more sure of himself than ever.

“So how about this, eh? If I win, you’re gonna spend a night with the King, babe.”

Yugi’s eyes hardened. “Tch, you’re vile. Fine, I’ll agree to your proposal. I don’t back down from anything, even desperate, cheap men like you.”

“Your insults only make my desire go stronger,” JJ replied haughtily, flinging his hands up into his signature move. “Now, I’ll show you how far my desire will take me. Prepare, Yugi, it’s… JJ Style!”

After Yugi pulled out the God card, Slifer, it was all over for him. 

Yugi scoffed, completely unsurprised by his victory. “You had no chance of defeating me, JJ—your mind wasn’t on the duel. You’ll never be a true duelist until you learn to put your heart and soul into your battles. Next time, try to keep your attention on the duel instead of…other places.”

JJ bit his lip; he was so close, too, so close to claiming Yugi as his, and so close to becoming King once again. But he wasn’t too discouraged; this definitely wouldn’t be the last time he saw the boy. He had no intention of giving up just yet, not when he finally found someone that blew life back into him and made him want to skate again. The King was inspired.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
